


When All Is Said And Done

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: The last PotterWatch show is aired on the Wizarding Wireless and Mr. Potter makes a guest apperance.





	When All Is Said And Done

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**When All Is Said and Done**

“Harry! Harry Potter! Tell the Daily Prophet what it felt like standing in front of You-Know-Who for the very last time!”

“Potter! Who was in your thoughts at the moment death seemed inevitable?”

“Mr. Potter, what was your reaction to death of your godfather’s murderer?”

“Harry! Tell the readers of Witch Weekly what your future plans are now that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone!”

“Mr. Potter! What would you like to say to the families of the deceased?”

“Harry Potter! Was Albus Dumbledore training you to become the next Headmaster of Hogwarts?”

Harry—surrounded by his guards—pushed pass the press wearily. He entered the Ministry through the unusual flushing process and as soon as he reappeared, it was as if a silencing charm had been cast upon the entire atrium. The few ministry workers wandering the great hall froze and watched Harry with mingling looks of awe and fear upon their faces.

Harry suppressed the urge to sigh and again was filled with an extreme longing to be far away. Hadn’t defeating Voldemort been enough? Couldn’t he now sit back and relax—maybe play a game of Quidditch and drink some pumpkin juice beneath the unyielding rays of the noon sun? Spend summer for the first time as it should have been spent for the last seventeen years of his life. But no, he owed it to Fred and Lupin to see this through.

“Harry, we’re right through here,” Arthur Weasley, part of Harry Potter’s guard, said quietly. He smiled sympathetically and his keen eyes examined Harry’s face, as if sensing his weariness and anxiety.

The doorway Mr. Weasley and the rest of the party passed through was filled with many important people who Harry couldn’t be bothered to acknowledge—he felt a sudden exhaustion fill his every limb and again thought longingly of the Burrow’s large garden.

Kingsley Shacklebolt detached himself from Harry’s guard and moved quickly to one of the undersecretaries who stood partially hidden in the shadow of the room. They whispered together for a brief moment and suddenly Kingsley straightened, squared his shoulders and strode to his seat at the front of the room alongside a troubled looking George Weasley and a plainly exhausted Lee Jordan.

George and Lee had organized a final Potterwatch broadcast almost immediately after the battle of Hogwarts and along with requesting a statement made by Mr. Potter himself, George and Lee had again asked Kingsley, now as standing Minister, and various other ministry heads to speak during their final show which was to be broadcast across the entire wizarding wireless in the name of those who had died during Voldemort’s second reign of terror.

The show was already in progress and after an introduction by a subdued George; Lee asked Kingsley what they should expect of the new Minster for Magic.

Kingsley nodded thoughtfully and placed his wand lightly against his throat.

“As the world now knows, Harry Potter has defeated Voldemort for the last time”—here Harry felt the inscrutable gaze of every person in the room and quickly, out of habit, flattened his fringe even though the people tuning into the broadcast from their homes would not be able to see his scar—“and it is now our heavy responsibility to repair the damages done to our ministry. This rebuilding effort will be our primary focus from this moment onwards. As many of you now know, Voldemort’s forces infiltrated our ministry and filled it with numerous spies. Our job is to repair the damage Voldemort—”

Kingsley’s voice faded into the background of Harry’s mind as the exhaustion he felt earlier pressed against him again—weighing him down until he felt as if he could hardly stand.

He shook himself as he briefly felt the gaze of every individual again upon him. Avoiding all eye contact, Harry took a minute to truly take in his surroundings. The Head of every ministry department (that was not a spy of Voldemort) was huddled around this tiny room focused entirely on Kingsley’s words and no doubt, thousands of wizarding families were gathered around their wireless devices at home tuned in as well.

Harry felt momentarily guilty for not listening but then glanced to his left and saw Percy Weasley, part of his guard, listening intently to every word. Surely, Harry could get the general gist of the question-and-answer session from the old Head boy later if he wanted.  His guilt waylaid, Harry’s thoughts flew to sunshine-soaked faces spotted with freckles and crinkled with faint laugh lines.

The Weasleys were a wonder to behold. Even in grief, they managed to shine through the darkness that threatened Harry’s thoughts and fill him with an unrealized hope. He had a life to live now—due to the sacrifice of others like Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin, and Tonks—Harry could live the normal life he had always craved. A weight had been lifted from his shoulders and yet, exhaustion at his newfound freedom continually enveloped him whenever his thoughts turned to the future. He realized that never before had he contemplated a future beyond the defeat of Voldemort.

Future. That was an interesting concept—briefly, an image, almost like a memory, flashed through his mind of a red and black haired family laughing together around a messy dining room table and Harry clenched his fists tightly against the sudden emotion that filled him.

Ginny. He had to talk to her. They hadn’t yet had a chance, Harry hadn’t wanted to disturb the Weasley family in their grief. He had his own grief to deal with and didn’t feel like adding his own grief to the other’s more profound sorrow.

Lee’s next words cut through Harry’s thoughts—“Thank you Minister. We look forward to these rebuilding efforts. It’s always a pleasure, Kingsley,” George and Lee shook the Minister’s hand and cut to a brief advert after announcing that their next guest would be Harry Potter, in the flesh.

Kingsley smiled lightly and stood from his seat vacating it for Harry. Harry stepped forward nervously wiping his hands on his pants and Kingsley smiled encouragingly as Mr. Weasley clapped Harry on the shoulder, winking at him with a proud smile lighting his grief-stricken face.

After taking his seat, Harry turned to Lee and George and tried to smile although it came out more like a grimace, “Take it easy on me, will you?”

Lee clapped Harry on the back, “Don’t worry mate, we’re all friends here.”

George smiled in agreement and for a moment Harry saw the darkness lift from his eyes. Harry placed his wand against his throat and could hear the advert ending. The next minute George and Lee nodded at each other and began the final segment of the final Potterwatch broadcast. 

“Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, Savior of the Wizarding world, can you tell us what you had been up to during the months preceding the battle of Hogwarts?” George asked with an easy grin.

Harry stared at the transformation George had quickly undergone; he looked for all the world like a young man celebrating the downfall of an evil wizard and yet, Harry could detect the shadows in his eyes that would likely never disappear.

“Er…,” Harry began, cursing his lack of eloquence. He never had been a great orator—that had been Hermione’s job. “I don’t think I can really tell you in great detail—sorry—just, we were hunting for… Voldemort—yes, right.”

Harry glanced around hopelessly, wishing Ron and Hermione were here to help tell the story. That was partially true—they had been hunting for Voldemort— _parts_ of Voldemort—his soul to be exact. He couldn’t have mentioned the horcuxes, right? Surely not. It would be better if that dark form of magic were forgotten.

George nodded thoughtfully and Lee asked, “At least let us in on this bit, were the rumors about you and Ron and Hermione escaping Gringotts on a bloody great dragon true?”

Harry suddenly grinned as he fondly recollected that particular death-defying adventure. “Yes—that bit is actually true. The dragon was actually a blessing to tell you the truth—we would have been caught—surely, if it weren’t for that particular dragon."

“Excellent.” George grinned mischievously and Harry felt a strong tug deep in his chest remembering another Weasley with a very similar smile.

“Now Harry, on to more serious stuff—” Lee nodded encouragingly “—I’m sure the folks at home have heard about your part in the final battle, can you tell us—when you came out of the forest carried by Hagrid with Voldemort announcing you had tried to runaway—can you tell us what really happened in the forest?”

Harry swallowed nervously; he hadn’t yet discussed this with some very important people in his life. Should he say? What _had_ happened? Exhaustion once again hit him and Harry wished he didn’t have to think about this kind of thing right now. He’d died—not really… the bit of Voldemort inside him had died—but he’d been in King’s Cross, hadn’t he… and spoken with Dumbledore—who was dead. But he’d had the Deathly Hallows so he couldn’t die… was that it?

He searched his mind quickly for an answer, “Er… I wasn’t running away. I just wanted to—to meet Voldemort and I—er—I didn’t want him to kill any more people—enough death. I just thought if he had me… maybe he would, maybe he would leave Hogwarts—he would go away.” Harry pulled nervously at the collar of his shirt and with his other hand, he rubbed the back of his neck, uncomfortable.

“Anyway—” How could Harry describe how the Killing curse had hit him and yet here he stood unharmed without mentioning the horcruxes? He sighed, frustrated. “—I met Voldemort… and we dueled and he cast the Killing curse… but… it just—it didn’t work?” It sounded lame to Harry’s own ears… he hoped others would believe him.

“So I…pretended to be dead until Voldemort made Hagrid bring me back to the castle so that everyone would see—and so I could surprise Voldemort…” Harry trailed off uncomfortably.

There was an awed kind of silence for a moment and then George jumped in trying to ignore everyone’s reactions for Harry’s sake, “Right, incredible Harry, simply incredibly. There you have it folks, what happened first hand. Escaped the Killing curse again Harry, just incredible.”

Harry grinned again, self-deprecatingly, waiting for the next question. He understood his responsibility to be there answering questions for the Potterwatch listeners who had been loyal to him throughout the war and yet he couldn’t wait for it to be over with so that he could relax. Finally.

“All right now Harry—questions from the listeners.” Lee smiled as he quickly read a piece of parchment before him, searching for an appropriate question. “Right—Benjamin from Manchester wants to know—‘whilst on the run from the ministry and Voldemort this past year, did you ever tune in to Potterwatch?’ Very interesting question, wouldn’t we all like to know.”

Harry smiled, “yeah—we caught it once after Ron found it. We all thought it was brilliant. I heard it when Kingsley and—” Harry’s voice choked for a second before he cleared it—embarrassed. “When Kingsley and Lupin were on it. After that, things got a bit hectic and we couldn’t really listen—” Harry trailed off remembering how shortly afterwards they had been captured and taken to Malfoy Manor. He shook himself out of his memories and focused on George who was thanking Harry for having tuned it and saying how they would have liked to have had him on earlier.

“Next question—Loretta from Bristol would like to know—” George grinned mischievously again and continued, “‘is there any lady in your life now that you are free from Voldemort?’ Wouldn’t every witch in England like to know?”

Lee laughed appreciatively and they both grinned as Harry felt a flash of heat break out across the back of his neck—he rubbed it ruefully. An image of Ginny immediately popped into his head and he could see her face soaked in sunlight smiling up at him. “Er ye—er… sorry, I’d rather not say.”

“Oh come on Harry! Tell us!” George laughed at Harry’s nervous expression and for a moment Harry didn’t mind that George’s laughter was at his own expense.

“Er… no.”

“OK, OK—fine. Next question, Damien from County Cork wants to know: ‘what was the most difficult part of your journey this year?’”

Harry cast his mind back through the year—escaping Privet drive, Moody’s death, Hedwig’s death, escaping the death eaters after Bill and Fleur’s wedding, camping in unknown woods, Dobby’s death, Godric Hallow, Ron leaving, the locket, finding food, breaking into Gringotts, the Hogwarts battle, Snape’s death, Fred’s death, Collin’s death, seeing Lupin and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall, dying, pretending to be dead… there were so many choices… too many.

“Probably not knowing how everyone else was faring. I mean right after the wedding we were basically able to stay in touch with the wizarding world’s news and we knew what was happening. But then, when we went searching for…Voldemort we lost touch with everyone and that was hard. Yeah, that was very difficult.” Harry nodded thoughtfully rubbing his neck again self-consciously as he remembered Ginny’s name disappearing off the Marauder’s map.

George nodded thoughtfully, “same here mate. We worried about you three—worried about everyone who was on the run.”

“All right, last question mate. We appreciate you doing this by the way, really. Our listeners do too.” Lee assured Harry.

“Marianne from Hogsmeade wants to know… ‘What are some of your favorite things?’”

Harry smiled faintly, as if he could suddenly smell the Amorentia potion. “Quidditch, treacle tart, and…”

However, just as suddenly he flushed again uncomfortably, “er—flowers.”

George let out a chuckle, “flowers? Harry?”

Harry felt uncomfortably hot and glanced around quickly to see both Kingsley and Mr. Weasley smiling at him. Embarrassed, he quickly amended, “the smell of—of flowers.” Damn, that was no better.

“Right…” Lee trailed off evilly. “I suppose there is a story or perhaps a lady friend behind this revelation but another time folks, another time.”

“A great big thank you to all of you listening from home. Thank you for tuning in to the final broadcast of Potterwatch—thank you Harry and to all of our guests on today’s show. It was a pleasure.” George smiled and after an advert started, George, Lee, and Harry stood up and made their way over to where Harry’s guard was waiting. The room’s occupants clapped jolting Harry out of his embarrassment and he grinned as Kingsley congratulated the two.

“Well done, both of you,” Kingsley smiled at Lee and George and shook both of their hands again. “Potterwatch was a brilliant thing.”

George and Lee went around the room and modestly thanked everyone for listening and for being on their last show.

As he watched, Harry was hit by another wave of exhaustion. The interview—while not as horrible as Harry had imagined, still managed to take what was left of Harry’s meager energy and extinguish it.

“Mr. Weasley, do you think we could go?” Harry asked him quietly feeling his shoulders slump under their own weight.

Mr. Weasley stared concernedly at Harry again detecting the weariness Harry had tried so hard to hide. “Of course my boy, I asked Kingsley to set the floo up this time so as to avoid the press,” Mr. Weasley winked.

Harry grinned and felt contentment rock through him as he thought about the Burrow and its occupants. He suddenly couldn’t wait to lie out in the sun, a glass of pumpkin juice in one hand and the hand of one that smelled like flowers with an understanding face framed by brilliant waves of red hair as bright as the sun in his other.


End file.
